villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Roger Retinz
Roger Retinz (志乃山 金成 (Kanenari Shinoyama)) is a villain from the 2016 video game Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice, and the main antagonist of the second case, The Magical Turnabout. He is a TV producer who formerly worked as a magician for Troupe Gramarye, but he was kicked out by the leader of the Troupe, Magnifi Gramarye, leading him to seek revenge. Appearance Roger Retinz is a man in his mid-thirties with with brown hair, eyes, and skin. He has a mustache and a goatee. He wears a white shirt with red patterns, a red cape over his shoulders, green shorts with lime and black stripes, a white fedora with a green line on it, orange-lensed sunglasses, and white, blue and red sneakers. He has a scar that he hides under his right sleeve, which he got as a result of a failed magic trick during his time as Mr. Reus. As Mr. Reus, he didn't have a mustache or a goatee, and dressed primarily in green and purple clothing. He also wore black fingerless gloves, a black cape, a white, frilly cravat, and a white mask that only covered the right side of his face. History Roger Retinz was originally a magician working for Troupe Gramarye, and went under the stage name of "Mr. Reus". However, at some point he got injured while performing a reckless magic trick, and Magnifi kicked him out of the Troupe as a result, causing Roger to bear a grudge towards them. Altough Roger was relatively obscure compared to the rest of Troupe Gramarye, he did have his fans, one of them being a man named Manov Mistree, who was such a big fan of his that he decided to take him under his wing and train him to be a magician like him. After that, he become a producer for Take-2 TV, and gained popularity for his charismatic on-screen persona, and even starred in some of the shows he produced himself. He also developed a reputation for being impossible to please and being extremely abusive towards his staff. Plan for Revenge Years later, Roger saw his chance to take revenge on the Troupe when Trucy Wright, the only heir to the Gramarye magic rights, was making her television debut. He offered to produce and broadcast her magic show. He also had Manov Mistree pretend to be Mr. Reus in his place, and hired the twin magicians Bonny and Betty de Famme to play a prank on Trucy. He planted a sword on the stage's skywalk, which Manov Mistree was impaled on and killed when he was lifted into the air as part of the prank. He then planted blood into the coffin Trucy that Trucy was meant to stab into with her prop sword in order to make it look like she had killed Manov by stabbing him through the coffin. He also made sure he would be at Take-2 TV when the prank occurred so that he would have an alibi. To make Manov's death look like a murder (as opposed to involuntary manslaughter), Roger forged a note bearing Trucy's signature that suggested she had known of the prank in advance, and presumably planted Manov's notebook in her belongings. His intention was for the prosecutor assigned to the case to give Trucy a motive for killing "Mr. Reus", namely that Mr. Reus was going to take revenge for being kicked out of Troupe Gramarye by revealing the secrets behind their magic tricks. Additionally, he planted the forged signature that he made earlier on a contract that would force Trucy to pay him 3000000$ if the show was cancelled because of her incompetence, ensuring the financial ruin of the Wright Anything Agency. After Manov was dead, Roger took advantage of the ensuing chaos to switch out Trucy's prop sword for the bloodied metal sword. However, due to Bonny accidentally setting up Mr. Hat over the wrong trapdoor, Trucy stabbed the coffin on the side opposite the blood he had planted, so he had no choice but to tamper with the coffin to make the scenario appear consistent. He also edited the footage of the trick that his crew took, in order to further make it seem like Trucy had stabbed through the coffin with the metallic sword, specifically by removing the playing cards that she threw when switching out the metal sword for a rubber one. Despite Roger's various manipulations and attempts to cover up his crime, Apollo Justice was ultimately able to figure everything out, forcing Roger to admit to both the murder and to being the real Mr. Reus. Before being taken away, Roger cursed the Gramarye name, blaming them for humiliating him and driving him to his murderous revenge. Trucy suggested that the real reason Magnifi kicked him out of the Troupe was because he witnessed his anger and disregard for life. Roger responded to this by gloating that he is the better magician, since Trucy wasn't able to figure out his trick before Apollo did, which caused Trucy to start doubting herself. Trivia *His stage name, Mr. Reus, is a play on the word "mysterious". "Reus" also sounds like "ruse". *His surname, Retinz, may be a play on the word "ratings". *If his name is pronounced with the first and last names switched around, it sounds like his TV producer name, the "Ratings Rajah". Category:Forgers Category:Magic Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Ace Attorney Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Extortionists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Imprisoned Category:Con Artists Category:Conspirators Category:Business Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Opportunists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Game Bosses